In recent years, with the rapid development and application of information science and technology, people increasingly rely on electronic products such as smart phone and tablet computer. Furthermore the conventional way of controlling electronic products by using a button is gradually replaced by a way of controlling electronic products by using a touch operation. However, a conventional touch display device has a complicated structure, and is thick and heavy, which does not meet the current trend of light and thin electronic products.